In the prior art, containers for carrying substances free from moisture, such as potassium in an emulsified state, were excessively heavy and expensive. These containers also had problems with being emptied and were hard to handle and stack. Prior art containers were difficult to turn over for emptying, thus requiring the emptying of the container while the opening in the container remained on top of the container.